Mayuri Shidō
Mayuri Shidō is one of the protagonist of GARO: The Makai Flower. She's a human-born girl with the unique ability to seal Horrors. Because of this, the Makai Priests classified her as a Magō (魔号?, Magic Tool). Personality & Character Born out of tragedy, Mayuri was an unborn child when her mother, Makai Priestess Magi Shidō was attacked by a Horror. The creature attempted to possess Mayuri through her mother, but before her mother died, Magi magically manifested darkness sealing powers to Mayuri in order to protect her. Makai Priest Shidō (non-related) took pity upon baby Mayuri and used his magical powers to help her maintain her abilities. To better maintain her and serve the Makai Order, Mayuri is sealed within a casket that puts her in stasis; she's only awakened to seal unique Horrors. Treated as a tool all her life, the Makai Order considered Mayuri as a means to end Horrors. However, due to being treated as a tool, Mayuri didn't develop like a normal person. The people that work with her show no affection nor positive emotions around her; this caused her to be stoic, quiet, and socially awkward in the customs of society and human interaction. While initially appearing to be emotionless, Mayuri actually has a very curious and caring nature about people and things. Her time with the Saezima clan has given her greater exploration into the human world and learn to smile thanks to Raiga's kind nature. Skills & Abilities Mayuri is unique within the Makai Order as she was never trained nor specialized in any specific fields; she can't fight nor properly defend herself against Horrors. However, due to her unique birth, she inherited magical powers from her priestess mother: she can seal Horrors. Although not fully explained, Mayuri's right hand has the ability to seal Horrors within her body, making her the first human with the ability to exist as a container for evil. However, like all containers, they can be opened. Should Mayuri lose control or will it, the gateway within herself can open, causing darkness to spew out with deadly results; she requires constant magical maintenance to maintain herself or risk becoming a Horror within the process. Beyond her sealing abilities, she can also sense Horrors and can sense darkness to a certain degree. For unexplained reasons, the Makai Order only allowed her to use her natural talents but never trained her with practical skills when working in the field. Tools & Equipment *'Enchanted Black Dress: ?.' History Origins From Makai Priest Sido's own account, Mayuri's origins began several decades ago (timeline unspecified). There was once a Makai Priestess, about a month away from giving birth. One day, while in the midst of a ritual, a Horror possessed her. Mayuri's mother died, but Mayuri survived and was born. However, the baby wasn't possessed by the Horror, her mother's will imparted Mayuri with the ability to seal away Horrors, an ability no person ever had. Makai Priest Shido took pity on her and took her under his care; she became a tool for hunting Horrors. When she has no missions, she's put to sleep underground below the Senate. The Order classified her as Mado Tool Magou Yurigata, also known as Mayuri. Seeking the Seed of Eyrith Long before Mayuri's time, there was a great Horror called Eyrith that was a flower of calamity in the human world. To make Eyrith's evil more manageable, the Makai Priests divided her into nine Horrors and sealed them into a stone slab and buried it underground. However, in modern times, the slab was rediscovered by humanity and archaeologists thought of it as an ancient relic. The slab was resting in a museum exhibit when an agent of evil unsealed the slab and unleashed the nine Horrors. Soon not long, Mayuri was activated and she awakened from her stasis to seal the Horrors and recover the Seed of Eyrith. One of the escaped Horrors actually contains the true body of Eyrith and takes the form of a spiritual seed. Once the seed and all the Horrors are sealed, the dreaded cataclysmic event will be prevented. To make the recovery mission a success, the Senate tasked Golden Knight Garo and Shadow Knight Crow to team up with Mayuri to recover and seal the fragments of the slab. Pics Gallery Mayuri Container 01.jpg Mayuri Container 02.jpg Mayuri Casket 02.jpg Mayuri Casket 01.jpg Mayuri 05.jpg Mayuri 04.jpg Mayuri 03.jpg Mayuri 02.jpg Mayuri 01.jpg Mayuri & Anna.jpg Mayuri.png Mayuri Sealing.gif Raiga & Mayuri.jpg Mayuri & Jienda.jpg Notes & Trivia * Mayuri is portrayed by Natsumi Ishibashi (石橋 菜津美 Ishibashi Natsumi?) who also plays Mari Yamamoto in Kamen Rider Fourze External Links TBA Category:Allies Category:Humans